There are few dense interconnect options inside closed and/or sealed housings or container(s), e.g., a channelized hermetic microwave module, that connect to other routing planes, e.g., vertical interconnect. There is a need for a way to make the vertical connections be as small as possible, in and out of plane. These dense connections allow for lighter integration of the bias and control circuitry inside the housing walls.